Sick day
by RavenDrawer
Summary: Beast Boy's sick... Robin decides that Raven has to take care of him... So, Raven and Beast Boy spend the day together... Emotions are revealed... And if you're a BB Rae fan, you should give this fic a chance and read it... :)
1. Beast Boy's sick

**Hey everyone! Here's another BB Rae story... Hope you like it :)**

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon... It was a beautiful sight considering the previous stormy night. The city slowly woke up, the streets were filled with people rushing to work, students walking to school... A light mist floated above the ocean's calmed waters.

Beast Boy opened his eyes as a gentle ray of light came trough the open window. And all tough this seemed to be a start of a promising day, he felt as if all his strength left him... His face was puffy and he was covered in cold sweat, yet he felt as if he was burning.

"Gneat! I'm sinck!" he grumbled. His nasal voice proved his sickness. He wanted to get out of bed, but he couldn't find the strength to do it.

Raven woke up at the crack of dawn. The empath had a very restless night. She tossed and turned half the night and had a nightmare the other half. She finished her morning routines and just as she walked back into her room, she felt a wave of emotions. They weren't the usual happiness she felt from the rest of the Titans, save Robin. This was different, like sickness.

_"Maybe I'm just imagining it... Afterall... I didn't sleep very well."_ she thought. She decided to go make some tea.

She entered the common room yawning. She opened a cupboard and took out the kettle and her favorite green tea. She made her tea in record time and headed back to her room. It was still very early and maybe, just maybe she could go back to sleep.

Raven finished her tea and tried to sleep a little more. The key word being "try" because no matter what she did, sleep just wouldn't come. After a whole hour of tossing and turning she gave up.

_"Well... Meditation it is."_ she thought. She sat down by the window, cross-legged, closed her eyes, and started chanting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... " she said as she started levitating.

Just a few minutes later her communicator beeped. She groaned.

"What?" she snapped when Robin's face appeared on the small screen. Robin's face paled a little at her temper, but he regained his composure soon enough.

"We were supposed to train today, remember? You and Beast Boy are late! Go wake him up and report for training!" he told her. "Hurry, or I'll give you extra laps on the obstacle course." At this comment Raven's eyes turned red.

"I- I mean... " he stammered.

"Shut up!" she growled as she closed the communicator. Now anger boiled in her. She got up and tramped down the hall to Beast Boy's room.

She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked a little louder. Still no answer.

"Beast Boy!" she said loud enough so he could hear her. But still no answer.

Getting tired of waiting, Raven opened the door with her powers and walked in his room which was very clean much to her surprise. She heard him groan.

"Beast Boy, come on!" she said a little more gently.

"R-raaa-" he tried to say, but instead he quickly covered his face and sneezed. He felt a little light-headed.

"You're sick." she thought out loud.

"Yeaaa-choo" he sneezed again. Raven took out her communicator.

"Robin!"

"Raven! Where are you?" he demanded.

"Beast Boy's sick." she said annoyed with his attitude.

"What?" asked a shocked Robin. "Are you sure he's not faking it?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!" she screamed.

"Oookaay... Well, you're going to have to take care of him... Because the others are already training."

"I'm going to send you to another dimension." deadpanned Raven.

"Uh-huh... Well gotta go!" he said quickly.

"Sorry, Rae... " said Beast Boy. "I'm guessing you're very angry right now..."

"It's not your fault... I'm just really tired..." she said calmly.

He smiled. This was going to be a good day afterall. He of course didn't want to make Raven do something she didn't want to, so he was determined to make this easy for her. Now, if it would be Cyborg instead of her... He's already be whining to get tofu and video games and God knows what else. But this was the girl of his dreams so...

"So... You need anything?" asked Raven.

"Just some tissues, please..." he said. "And you..." he thought.

"I'll be right back." she said as she got up and left. About two minutes later she came back with a box full of tissues. "Here you go." she said handing him the box.

"Thanks!" he answered taking out one and blowing his nose. "Hey, Raven, do you want to play chess?"

This question shocked her. Beast Boy and chess, meaning using his brain, didn't fit in the same question.

"You know how to play chess?" she asked.

"Well.. Not really, but I thought you could teach me.. Just to you know... Spend some time together." he said shyly. She smiled a tiny bit.

"Don't really have anything better to do..." she answered. After she returned with the board. She put it on Beast Boy's bed and started levitating cross legged. After setting the pieces, she explained the rules to Beast Boy.

"So, first of all, the pieces... The small ones on the front row are the pawns." she pointed to the pieces in front of her. "This is th king, the queen, bishop, knight and rook." she continued. "You got all that?" she asked. He nodded.

"Okay... Now, when the game begins, the queen must stay on the color opposite to hers... Meaning, the white queen is on a black square and vice versa." explained Raven. Beast Boy nodded. He smiled at her...

"I think I'm already feeling better." he told her... Raven arched an eyebrow.

"Uh... Go on... With the rules..." he said quickly.

"Okay... So, the movements... Pawns can only move forward. The first time you move one, you can move two spaces forward, then only one... The pawns attack in diagonal... The piece on their right or left... Understand?"

"I think so... Contiii- achoo..." he sneezed. Raven waited for him to blow his nose, then she continued.

"The rook can move only straight... Any direction, any number of spaces... Just straight. The bishop can move only in diagonal... Just like the rook, any direction and number of spaces as long as it moves in diagonal. Then the knight can move three spaces forward and two left or right... Sort of like a "L"... Then the queen can move in any direction, any number of spaces. She has the most freedom as some people would say. And finally the king can move in any direction, but only one space." she finished smiling.

"You're cute when you smile." said Beast Boy.

"You're going to be hurt when I don't..." she said with an evil smirk. His eyes widened. "I'm kidding." she said.

"Yes! Of course you are..." he said chuckling.

"On more thing... When the opponent's king has no way to move out from the "check" position... And that's check mate... And you win."

"Mhmm... Let's play! Achoo!"

And so their game began. Beast Boy proved to be a better player than Raven thought. He had great strategy and for once she wasn't completely sure about winning. But of course in the end, she remained undefeated.

"Are you sure this is the first time you played chess?"

"Well.. No... No it's not... My father thought me when I was little... We used to play almost every day... " he trailed off. Raven put her hand on his shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah... I think it would be nice for someone to listen to me... "

"Hey.. We're your friends Beast Boy... We'll-" she said, but she saw a little disappointment in his eyes.

"I'll always be here for you!" she finished. His eyes lit up.

"Now come on, tell me what bother you." she said.

"Well... It's about my family... The Doom Patrol wasn't my... Let's say first family..." he explained.

Raven didn't look surprised at all. She just gestured for him to continue.

"My parents were both scientists and studied lived in Africa. My parents were interested in a monkey that carried a lethal disease called Sakutia. Anyway... The monkey bit me and I almost died but my parents used a serum they were developing on me. It saved my life but I remained green. And I got my powers. I discovered them one day when my mom was almost bitten by a black mamba. I turned into a mongoose and killed it." he paused.

"Not to be rude or anything... But how is that bad?" asked Raven as she yawned... Looks like she was more tired than she thought.  
"Sorry, I'm just tired..." she explained.

"No problem... Well, my parents died in a boating accident a few weeks later. I was with them... But I couldn't save them... They told me to turn into a bird and fly... They said everything would be ok."

"And you're blaming yourself aren't you?"

"Yeah... And for good reason! I could have done something... They saved me... And I did nothing to help them... "

"How old were you?" she asked.

"Seven..." he said.

"And... You only had your powers for a few weeks... You couldn't control them very well."

"But- I-"

"Gar! Listen to me... " she interrupted him. His real name got his attention. The fact that Raven said it made him feel a little better. "They saved you because they loved you... They wanted you to live. Stop blaming yourself and honor their sacrifice..."

"And how do I do that?" he asked sorrowful. Raven felt her heart break... How he fooled her... Under that go-lucky mask of his, he was just like her...

"You saved the world more than once... You fight crime on a dayly basis. I think they'd be proud of you... Actually... Wherever they are... I'm sure they are proud of you."

Beast Boy looked up at her and he hugged her. At first she was shocked and tensed up, but she hugged him back.

"Thank you!" he said.

"Anytime!" she answered.

"Hey, you hungry?" asked Raven.

"A little..." he said.

"A little more..." she corrected him as his stomach growled.

"Heh..." he scratched the back of his head. Raven smiled.

"I'm on it... But umm.. I don't really know what to make for you... Being vegetarian and all... "

"Yeah... I'll come with you.. See what's in the fridge..." he said while he got up.

"No no no! You go back to bed!" she said leaving no place for argument. Then she had an idea.

"Hmm... How about a sandwich and some tea?" she asked.

"Okay..."

She came back in about five minutes with a tofu sandwich and a cup of tea. She handed them to Beast Boy and sat down next to him. After he finished eating he looked at her thinking.

"Do you want to talk about your past too? You know... Share it with someone?"

"Not really much to tell... My childhood wasn't very... happy. I was raised in a temple on Azarath... Trained to isolate my emotions... Everyone told me that my emotions were dangerous and I should not feel anything..."

"That's horrible... "

"Not more horrible than loosing your parents..."

"Yeah... But the whole Trigon thing... It must have been... "

"Hard? It was... But ever since I met you guys... I felt like I found my family..."

"Well... We're all one big family..."

"Yeah... " she said yawning again.

"You're really tired!"

"Good eye, what was your first clue?" she asked sarcastically.

"Heey!"

"Force of habit!" she smirked.

She didn't realize when she moved closer to him... She put her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes for a second, fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up, finding herself in the wrong room. Just then, Beast Boy came in with a cup of tea.

"Hey sleepy head!"

"Umm... Hey?"

"You had a good sleep?"

"Mhm..." she hummed as she drank her tea.

"Hey, Rae, I've been thinking and... I- I really like you... For some time now..."

"I- I really like you too..."

They stared in each others eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You feeling better?" she asked him.

"Much, thanks to you!" he said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Hey... You want to go see that new horror movie tomorrow?"

"Sure!" she said.

"So... We're like dating now?" he asked happily.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think I love you!"

Raven actually giggled. "Don't ever change, Gar!

* * *

**So there it is my friends... Hope you liked it :) **  
**Review if you want this story to continue :)**


	2. The next day

**Well, first of all, sorry for the long wait... I know I promised to update faster.**

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing the story, it means a lot to me :) and this chapter is specially dedicated for you guys.**

**Also thank you, '** _lunar silver_ '** for giving me some inspiration for this chapter :) **

* * *

The next morning Beast Boy felt a lot better. But he also felt a lot more stressed. The reason? Well, today was 'The Day' - his first date with Raven. Of course he knew that she didn't want to make a big deal out of this. But that didn't mean that he shouldn't do something special to show her just how special she was to him and how much he cared about her. And ten there was the fact that they agreed to not tell the others about their relationship right away... So yeah, Beast Boy was very stressed today. And yet he still couldn't get that large dopey grin off his face.

Unknown to Beast Boy, Raven was also freaking out about today. What if their 'date' went wrong? What if her powers get out of control? And the others... She didn't want to tell them just yet. She was on edge. And today of all days? They had combat practice today! And Robin would be watching everyone closely. He will surely notice the change in their behavior... _'Calm down Raven! They'll find out anyway... Doesn't matter if it's sooner or later...' _she told herself..._ 'It's all going to be fine... Why even try to hide? They're our family aren't they? And you can control your powers pretty well... Much more control since he's gone...'_

"Yo, BB, Raven! Breakfast is ready!" they could hear Cyborg from their rooms. They quickly rushed down the hall and bumped into each other. Raven fell back, but Beast Boy was quicker and caught her and without warning picked her up in his arms.

"Well... You should watch where you're going!" he said with a kind smile. She just looked at him. She didn't even realize when he became taller than her. But she wasn't minding the fact that he was holding her right now. Still she was blushing.

"Yeah... like you were!" she said sarcastically. He grinned. "Umm... I think you can put me down... Before the others come looking for us.." she said.

"Umm... I don't think I want to! You'll have to convince me!" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot!" she shot back, but smiled anyway.

"Mhm... But you love me... So what does that say about you, m'dear?" he asked her. Raven didn't have time to answer because Cyborg's voice shook the Tower.

"BB! Raven! What's taking so long? The food's gettin' cold!" he yelled.

"Coming!" shouted Beast Boy. He put Raven down, but not before giving her a soft kiss. Then he rushed down the hall with her following him, wide eyed and smiling. 'Did he just.. That really.. Yes, Raven, you are loosing your mind!' she thought. She pulled her hood over her head to hide her expression.

"What are you so happy about, Raven?" asked Cyborg with a smirk. "You and Beast Boy are acting really strange today... Something we should know about?"

"Yes! You should know that if you keep smirking like that you'll end up in another dimension." answered Raven, her face turning emotionless once more. Lucky her tone was her usual monotone.

"Err- Yeah.. Well breakfast is served!" he said quickly.

"HEY! Why is there meat on my side of the kitchen?" Beast Boy pointed at the ham on the left side of the counter.

"Oh come on Beast Boy! Stop eating that stupid tofu thing and eat like a normal person for a change!" said Cyborg.

"Would you eat me?" asked Beast Boy.

"No..." he answered.

"Then next time you eat meat, remember that I can turn into those animals and you could be eating ME!" said Beast Boy. Then turned to the fridge to get some veggies and tofu. Cyborg rolled his eyes and turned back to his meaty breakfast.

Meanwhile, Raven made herself some tea and sat down next to Starfire, who was currently daydreaming.

"Where's Robin?" asked Raven.

"He returned to his room to bring the schedule for today's exercises of combat training." answered Starfire.

"And you're daydreaming because? Uh... On second thought, don't answer that." said Raven. She really didn't want to find out what was imagining about Robin and herself.

Just as Beast Boy sat down across from Raven, Robin came in with today's practice schedule.

"Morning everyone! Today we'll train inside. First individually, then we'll go one on one against each other." said Robin. "We start in exactly one hour and fifteen minutes! Don't be late. Just because crime was low lately doesn't mean that we don't have to be prepared." then he turned around and left.

"Greaaat!" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah... Don't let him know how thrilled you are about this." said Raven sarcastically.

After they finished their breakfast, the Titans returned to their rooms to prepare for training. Raven sat down cross-legged in front of her window. She took a deep breath then as she started levitating she quietly repeated her mantra:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." she chanted. She wasn't meditating just to prepare for combat practice... Oh no... She was calming herself for tonight.

Beast Boy was pacing in his room. What should he do? Just a movie wasn't enough! He was going to take her for a walk afterwards..._ 'Yes! That's it! A walk on the beach... Just before sunset!'_ He knew she loved sunsets...

The hour passed quickly. The Titans gathered in the training room. Robin stood before the others.

"Like I said... Everyone will work individually for now... Let's say an two hours... Then we'll practice hand to hand combat with powers..."explained Robin. He gestured for the others to start and so their long training began.

Robin was beating the stuffing out of his punching bag. He also tried a few more complicated moves and combinations. Cyborg was lifting weights. He, as usual, lifted more than any normal human would be capable of. Starfire was practicing her aim... Target practice was her favorite training exercise. Raven doing the same as Starfire, except her attacks were a little more complex. And Beast Boy was doing a cardio work out turning into different animals, best suited for the speed. He took it to a higher level, the speed changing faster than usual so he had to shift faster and more often.

Raven glanced at him from time to time. He seemed to be handling it pretty well, but she was still a little worried, not that she didn't have

full faith in him._ 'Hmm... There I go being all emotional again. What happened to me?'_ thought Raven. Robin brought her back to reality.

"All right everyone! First, good job Beast Boy." said Robin and Beast Boy's grin grew wider. "Now.. I'll go first against Cyborg. Then Starfire against Raven. Then Cyborg against Beast Boy... Then we'll see." continued Robin.

They all stepped away from the mat, save Robin and Cyborg who walked to the middle of it and faced each other. Robin was the first to attack sending a punch at Cyborg's right arm... And this is where Raven stopped paying attention. She was the one daydreaming now. Starfire noticed. She also noticed that her best friend was glancing at Beast Boy from time to time. An idea formed in her mind. She was going to have 'the girl talk' with Raven.

The girls snapped back to the real world when Robin called their names. They stepped on to the mat. Starfire was the first to attack. She  
shot a few starbolts at Raven. Of course the empath dodged them easily using her dark shields. But as she Then she shot a few dark energy bolts at Starfire who flew around, dodging them. Then she shot back. This time Raven used her own bolts to destroy Starfire's. Then she formed a shield around her, trapping her. The alien princess smiled. She didn't try to blast out. Raven released her.

"All right, Raven!" cheered Beast Boy. The others looked at him. Raven blushed under her hood. Starfire smiled knowingly. And Robin and Cyborg chuckled and snickered. This being followed by Beast Boy himself blushing.

"Yeah... Your turn!" said Raven as she and Starfire sat down next to Robin. Beast Boy was ready. He and Cyborg faced each other.

Cyborg was very confident. After all... He was just Beast Boy... Right?

"No hard feelings, Cy!" said the changeling.

"Yeah yeah! I'm gonna' beat you, yes!" laughed Cyborg. Beast Boy turned in to a hummingbird and flew around him. Cyborg tried to catch him but failed. The small bird was too small and to fast. He flew above him and turned into a lion, immobilizing him. Cyborg used all his strength and finally managed to get the green lion off of him. Then he turned quickly and managed to kick him square in the stomach. Beast Boy fell on his back with a grunt.

Raven's eyes widened. She held her breath as Beast Boy got up and turned into a velociraptor and ran into him full speed knocking Cyborg off of his feet again and before he could get up, Beast Boy quickly transformed into a tiger and stopped him from getting back up.

"Okay guys... That's enough for today." Robin said. Raven sighed in relief.

After training she went straight up to her room to prepare. Just as she closed her door, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Starfire beaming at her.

"Starfire? Can I help you?" asked Raven impatiently.

"When are you going to tell Beast Boy how you feel about him?" asked Starfire with sparkles in her eyes and a huge grin on her face.

"What are you talking about Starfire?"

"I have seen you watching him today in training and-"

"Wow... Hold on there Star!" said Raven, but there was no shutting up the alien princess.

"You have to tell him!" she continued.

"Star! I've got it covered! Trust me!" said Raven.

"So... You were going to tell him anyway?" beamed Starfire.

"Uh... I um... He... We.." stammered Raven.

"Yes?" she was now jumping up and down.

"How about we talk about this later?" Raven tried.

"But friend! Why not now?" asked Starfire.

"Later!" said Raven. Her voice sounded a little dangerous. Starfire obliged and returned to her room. Somehow... Deep inside her she knew that Raven and Beast Boy we're already going out.

Two hours later, there was another knock on Raven's door. This time she knew who was on the other side and her stomach flipped. 'Butterflies... Grr.. It's all going to be fine!'.

She opened the door and Beast Boy's jaw dropped. She was wearing dark jeans and a black tank top with a graphic raven on the side. She was also wearing a dark blue jacket and black boots. As for her hair, she had a braid on the right side.

Beast Boy was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt with letter designs and sneakers.

"Hi!" said Raven with a smile.

"You're... Beautiful!" said Beast Boy. Raven blushed and looked away for a second. "You're cute when you blush too!"

He took her hand, laced their fingers and the two left for the movies.

* * *

**So finally the date! And I'm going to be mean and end the chapter here! The next chapter is coming in two days tops! Promise! **

**Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think so far. :)**


	3. The date

**First, thank you all for your support! :)**

**And finally the date! It started off pretty well... So let's see what happens next...**

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven arrived to the cinema just in time. They sat down next to each other and watched bored as the commercials rolled on. Then finally the movie started. Beast Boy told Raven on their way there that this was supposed to be the scariest movie ever made. Even scarier than 'Wicked Scary'... And both remembered the events of the night they watched that movie. Now it was all a distant funny memory. But back then, it was horrifying.

They watched the movie, at first sitting normally, not too close and not to distant from each other, but about fifteen minutes later, Raven was already holding Beast Boy's hand and telling herself _'It's not real! It's just a movie! It's not real!'_  
The changeling wasn't too scared... A little yes, but he still had a smile on his face... I mean, Raven was holding his hand!

Then suddenly a half rotten zombie appeared on the screen and out of nowhere blood and guts flew everywhere and there was a high-pitched scream. Raven was now so close to him that she was almost sitting in his lap. She buried her face in his chest and he put an arm around her back. She was close to screaming herself but she couldn't find her voice.

For the rest of the movie they just sat like that, Beast Boy showed maturity and didn't make stupid comments about the movie or the fact that Raven was terrified. He could be so sweet when he wanted to. He just played with her hair and told her when she could look without being scared to the bone.

"You can open your eyes now... The blood spill's over!" said Beast Boy. Raven looked up at the screen to see a girl and her brother sitting on the roof of their house and talking. It was fine until there was an explosion downstairs and a skeleton showed up at the window. The two screamed and wanted to run, but didn't have anywhere to go. Raven watched as the bony hand of the skeleton gripped an interesting and very sharp looking object. She instantly turned her face towards Beast Boy as the scream from the movie was heard. Her heart was racing._ 'How could a simple movie scare me of all people so much?'_ she asked herself.

He looked at her understanding. He knew she was questioning herself about her fear. He would explain her later his opinion in the matter.

Half an hour later the horrid movie was finally over. The two walked out in the streets of Jump City. They started walking towards the park. Beast Boy had a whole plan... Have a walk in the park then maybe an ice cream and then end up on the beach to watch the sunset.

"Okay! Next time, we just go for a pizza!" said Raven, still not letting go of his hand.

"Yeah... Sorry... I didn't mean to-" he started.

"Hey, it's not your fault... I just... I got scared.. Because of my past I think." she said.

"What do you mean by that, Rae?" he asked curiously.

"Well... The whole Trigon thing... I had nightmares about _him_ destroying the world... I used to have those visions and nightmares since I was a little kid and I guess seeing movies like that remind me of _him_... So even tough I hate admitting it but, I used to be scared of _him_..." explained Raven.

"Well, I don't know how to get rid of that fear, but trust me, if he ever comes back, which, I'm pretty sure he won't... We'll be here to help you defeat him! Okay? You're not alone!" he said putting his arm around her.

"I've got to tell you a secret." she said smiling at him.

"Oooh! I promise to keep it!" he said saluting.

She giggled but then she kissed his cheek and said softly:  
"You are the only person who I can be myself around."

His smile was bigger than the sun itself.

"I am the luckiest guy in this world!" he said. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"You do realize I'm still not a mushy person right?" she asked.

"Yeah... But I'm still going to note down in my journal everything mushy you say to me!" he joked. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Okay okay! Don't hurt me! I bruise easily!" he said with chuckle.

"Oooh... Next time we fight Dr Light you can tell him that too! Maybe he'll listen." she said sarcastically.

He burst out laughing just as they entered the park. A few people looked at them on their way there. Some even smiled at them. The park was mostly empty. Beast Boy thought it was better that way. Raven didn't really like crowded places or people staring at her.

"You want ice cream?" he asked.

"Uh... Sure." she said with a smile.

Beast Boy took a chocolate scoop and Raven took a lemon one. They continued their walk towards the beach. They really enjoyed each others company. Who thought that was going to happen? Raven and Beast Boy. Together. It seemed impossible and yet, so right at the same time.

They sat down on a bench. It wasn't cold outside. And it's true that summer is most enjoyable in the evening. Raven leaned into him. And Beast Boy put his arm around her again. For two reasons. First he loved her . Second, he felt like someone would just steal her if he let her out of his embrace.

"So... Done anything interesting lately?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes... Actually." she answered with a smirk.

"And what's that?" he continued.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" she said. In that moment Beast Boy's eyes sparkled mischievously. He had an interesting idea.

"Well... If you'll be kind enough to turn towards me for a second, I'll show you something really interesting." he said.

She played along and turned towards him. The next second was met with a full kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and somehow she even managed to smile.

"So... Knowing that the sunset is your favorite time of the day, let's go down to the beach and watch it from there." said Beast Boy smiling sweetly at her.

"That sounds perfect." she smiled back.

'That really is perfect!' they thought at the same time. So hand in hand they walked down to the beach. As they stepped on the sand, they were met with a beautiful view. The sky was colored in all shades of purple, pink and orange and it all formed a spectacle before their eyes.

"That is one beautiful" started Raven before Beast Boy cut her off.

"I've seen more beautiful things in my life." said Beast Boy.

"What?" asked Raven.

"You..." he said gazing in her amethyst eyes.

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me." she said sounding a little happier than before.

"And that tone of yours is sounding really happy... Why don't you tell me why?" he asked.

"Because you already know." she said smiling again.

"I do? Hmm... I'm going to need some proof about that..." he said smirking.

She leaned in and gave him a shy kiss on the lips.

"Convinced?" she asked him.

"Hmm... Not really..." he stalled. She punched him in the arm still smiling.

"Too bad..." she said facing the sun again. He looked at her face for a second and thought how beautiful she was in the sunset light.

He had another mischievous idea and he picked her up, putting an arm around her back and slipped the other under her knees. She gasped in surprise then looked at him in disbelief.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Oh, you'll see..." he said smiling.

"Beast Boy..." she warned narrowing her eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Can you please put me down?" she asked as kindly as she could.

"Nope..." he said. "I'm keeping you!" he continued. "You're all mine." he finished.

"Oh really?"

"Yep! Mine." he said kissing her.

"Mhmm... I can work with that!" she said smiling as she put her arms around his neck.

An hour later Raven and Beast Boy returned to the Tower. They decided to tell the other Titans about their relationship, to avoid any suspicions about their trust in the others and vice-versa.

They entered the common room and suddenly everyone else appeared in front of them.

"Weeeeell... Where have you two been? Together?" asked Cyborg with a smug expression.

"On a date." said the two.

Robin smiled. Starfire beamed and Cyborg pretended to choke.

"GLORIOUS!" yelled Starfire.

"Congratulations!" said Robin patting Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm very happy for both of you! But if you hurt her, I'll have to hurt you!" added Cyborg. Raven turned to him narrowing her eyes.

"Don't you think I can teach him a lesson on my own?" she asked as her eyes started glowing.

"Right... I'll add the bonus!" he grinned.

"Woah woah... Aren't you overreacting?" asked Beast Boy.

"Stay calm, Beast Boy! No one's going to hurt you." said Raven. He smiled. "Yet!" added Raven with a smirk.

Everyone except Beast Boy started laughing. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Raven took his hand.

"I'm kidding!" she said.

"Heh.. I knew that!" he said.

"Of course you did!"

After dinner with the rest of the Titans, Beast Boy walked with Raven to her room.

"You know... This was the greatest afternoon of my life!" he said. "Well... For now anyway!" he continued.

"Same here!" she smiled. "But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll send you to another dimension." she added with a smirk.

"My lips are sealed. But my fingers might tell my journal." he said.

"Like I said before, you're an idiot!"

"And I repeat, you still love me!"

"Yeah... Weird isn't it?" she asked. But also she leaned in.

The two kissed again before finally saying goodnight and admitting to each other.

"I love you!"

And with that, Raven closed her door, and Beast Boy returned to his room. That night, both of them would have the same dream...

* * *

**So there it is... All finished :) I'll let you figure out their dream! :)  
**

**I hope you liked it! If you did, please review :)**


End file.
